


Hidden

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time he'd hidden her things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Awbrey, so she doesn't have to fall face first into bad fanfiction anymore.

“Magnus? Have you seen my sketchbook?”

He had, actually. He saw it for a brief second before he tucked it beneath all the contents of his underwear drawer. After that, he’d buried himself in a fortress of blankets and pillows on his bed, creating a sort of nest for him to curl up in, and cracked open his old French copy of _Phantom of the Opera_. The sketchbook had completely slipped his mind until Clary appeared in the bedroom doorway asking about it.

“Yes,” he said, and while he didn’t glance up from the words on the page, he wasn’t exactly reading it anymore.

There was a pause while she waited for him to elaborate. When he didn’t, she let out a soft sigh and asked, “Where did you see it, then?”

“It’s hidden.” Now he looked up, giving her his full attention, and beamed. “I suppose you’d like to know where.”

She stepped further into the room, feet sinking into to plush white carpet he’d just magically installed yesterday. The fact that she didn’t look particularly annoyed or even surprised boded well for him, he thought. She looked a tad bit exasperated with him, but he was used to that from her, so he wasn’t at all bothered. She crossed her arms over her chest. “That would be nice.”

“Let’s play a game first.”

“I knew it wasn’t going to be that easy.”

Closing his book with a snap (and perhaps the slightest puff of dust. It was an old book.), he sat up, holding his arms out toward her. There was only a little hesitation in her step as she crossed the room and allowed herself to be pulled into his nest of wildly colored fabrics. There used to be a lot of hesitation when they first started out. But over time, she’d grown more comfortable around him and with what they were doing, being together, and he liked that. “What’s the game?” she asked.

He tangled their fingers together between them, the rings that always decorated his fingers warm against her skin. “The game is that I will give you a clue to where it’s hidden with every kiss you give me.”

That sounded like his sort of game, to be honest. She only grinned a little and nodded. Even if she started out apprehensive, she always wound up enjoying his games. Except for that one with the books; he’d cheated because she started winning. But this game seemed fun enough, even if he ended up breaking the rules again. She leaned forward, letting her eyes fall shut, and gave him a slow kiss. Kissing Magnus was a lot different from kissing Simon or Jace. His kisses were more experienced, very well practiced, and it showed even when they were chaste and fleeting. He tasted like mangos and burned sugar and wisdom. She didn’t think anybody could taste like wisdom until she kissed Magnus. Kissing Magnus felt like she was curled in the window seat of Luke’s house, an old book open in her lap, completely and totally at peace as she lived the adventures on the pages.

After a moment, she remembered she had an actual goal she was trying to accomplish and wasn’t just kissing him for fun and pulled back, watching him expectantly.

“Think zebra print,” he said, and flashed a blinding grin.

 _Think zebra print_. Under normal circumstances, that would be difficult on its own. She could think of at least a dozen articles of clothing hanging in his closet and folded in his dresser that were zebra print, not including a pair of shoes she’d once seen, and at least two books in his study that were on the subject of zebras. She still couldn’t figure out why he had books about zebras, but she’d never bothered asking. The thing was, he’d just redecorated his apartment yesterday, and literally everything was zebra print, even the pens and pencils located on his study desk.

She gave him a scowl. “That’s cheating,” she accused.

“No it’s not. Give me another kiss.”

Another sigh passed by her lips, but she did, this one a little longer than the first. She had to take a moment to pull in a breath before she could pay attention to his next clue.

“Blue zebra print.”

That narrowed it down, actually. Most of his apartment was decorated in the traditional black and white zebra print. She could recall the colors of the zebra print clothes he owned. There were only three that were blue; a jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of underwear. All of these were viable options. She wondered briefly what he would do if she guessed wrong.

Deciding she didn’t want to risk it (and unable to pass up to opportunity to kiss him again), she let their lips touch again. He untangled one of their hands to slide it into her hair, fingers wrapping around the wild red curls. Her free hand cupped the back of his neck and she leaned forward, wanting to be closer to him, to feel the warmth that radiated off his skin.

The next clue was murmured against her lips. “Think small, Dear.”

It took a minute for his words to register in her brain. But once they did, she was pulling away, completely mission focused again, and rolling off the bed, ignoring his disappointed sigh. She yanked open his dresser drawers until she found the right one and plunged her hand inside. It wasn’t like she hadn’t touched his underwear before. Totally wasn’t a big deal. Besides, she wanted her sketchbook. Her skin brushed over the familiar pages and she wrapped her fingers around it, rescuing it from the dark depths of extremely brightly colored boxer briefs.

“Thank you,” she said, beaming, and left the room with a sort of skip to her step. He’d come out to bother her and claim more kisses in a few minutes anyway. He hated to lose.


End file.
